totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily (TDO)
Emily labeled as The Cute Blonde is a character in Oweguy's stories. She competed in Total Drama Oweguy and was originally on the Screaming Hamburgers team. She returned for Total Drama Tourism and was originally on Team Nature. Biography When Emily was born many people thought she was one of the most beautiful girls in the world. When she was five she began liking beauty stuff and makeup. At school she is well liked. She has many friends and boys are always saying she's cute. She never gets bullied because the bullys always say she's cute. When she was eleven she started watching Total Drama Island and wished to be on the show. Her favorite character was Lindsay. When she was fifteen she got a letter that said she was picked for Total Drama Hamburger. Two years after Total Drama Hamburger she got picked for another reality show called Total Drama Oweguy. Emily joined Total Drama because she wanted to show her beauty to the world. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp! Emily was to forth contestant to arrive. She arrived a few seconds after Kuro arrived. She asked Oweguy if his camp had outlets and he said yes because he needed it for the coffee maker. She later commented about Chad the surfer boy and how she liked him but it was mostly a comment. Later after taking the group picture she got placed on the Screaming Hamburgers team. Later after eating lunch she along with the other contestants prepared for the first challenge. A hang gliding race from one cliff to another. Total Drama Tourism In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 1 Emily was the third old contestant to get off the bus. While the new contestants were introduced Flare was annoyed at Emily and Chad not wanting them to make out which made Emily upset and she punched him making everyone look shocked. Afterwards the contestants got a tour of the plane and Oweguy said that their first location was New York. Upon arriving the contestants had to compete in a challenge where they had to get flags on the Statue of Liberty by climing ropes from the outside or climbing stairs from the inside. Emily climbed from outside and climbed with Chad which made her happy. Kronk joined them as well. They did alright but were one of the last ones to arrive. They along with Yuki and Pat were the last ones to arrive and got put on team four which they called Team Nature. Then Oweguy announced the next challenge which was a race through New York. In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 2 Team Nature ended up in last place at first during the challenge but due to Jerry making Team Newbie's slow down they were able to catch up. They wondered what happened to them but continued avoiding falling behind. Midway through Team Newbie's started to catch up but Kronk used a old shopping cart to help them catch up. Team Newbie's got ahead again but then crashed into a tree making Team Nature catch up. They ended up getting third place but didn't have to eliminate someone due to not coming in last. In Mama Marina Emily doesn't really speak but her team still has a role. Team Nature was dissapointed about being in the loser class section of the plane and hoped to do well in the next challenge. The next location was Italy and the first challenge was to collect a food item. Team Nature was assigned to get some italian bread. Luckily a bakery was close by and were able to get the bread with a card that said "One loaf of bread" in Italian, though it was a big piece of bread. The next challenge was an eating contest and Team Nature decided on Pat to go even though he didn't want to. During the challenge Pat dropped out after finishing the first dish making Team Nature come in last and losing the challenge. During the elimination ceremony Emily was safe and Pat was voted off for making his team lose. In I See France... Emily and Chad were annoying people with their making out in the loser class as the plane headed for it's next location which was Paris, France. The first challenge was to grab a box circling around the Eiffel Tower by jumping off it. Emily didn't go because she was making out with Chad so Yuki went instead. She was the first to grab a box and for the second challenge it was revieled to be paint supplies. The second challenge was a painting contest where someone will do a painting and it will be judged by the judges. Emily goes for Team Nature but Kronk reminded her that she was eliminated in the art challenge last seaston but she told him that Chad was still in the competition so she didn't need to worry. Emily finished her painting early but when she left to use the bathroom Raven sabatoged it making it look like she did a poor job. When it came to judging Emily was shocked about what happened to her painting but Oweguy was still able to review it. He said she could've done more work and have gotten the paint off sooner before it dried up ruining the picture. Team Nature ended up losing again and Emily was voted off for losing the challenge for her team and making out with Chad none stop. Chad was upset about her being eliminated but she told him to win for her. She then jumps out of the plane while Chad waves goodbye still looking sad. Trivia *The author thought her first pic of her looked to ugly so he changed it to the one on top. *Emily was originally going to place 5th and Kronk was going to place sixth but I didn't want the other returning contestant eliminated right after the returning one. Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism